


Snuggle Man

by talkingfishsandwich



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingfishsandwich/pseuds/talkingfishsandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wants to cuddle, and Dan realizes he wouldn't mind that either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Itallics is Arin and Bold is Dan. I'm gonna make a second chapter, I'm just to impatient to wait to put this out.

_dude, I really need to start dating someone_  
Dan got the text nearing midnight, but it really wasn't an issue saying as he wasn't exacltly trying to sleep. And he loved it when Arin texted him. More often than not it was hilarious. It was nice to hear from him outside of school too.  
**Why?**  
He put his phone to the side, but kept glancing at it until he got a text back. He just didn't always see when he got a text, and he wasn't the type of person that wanted to wait before responding.  
_I'm just like, so sappy??_ Dan laughed, and went to type something, but another came in first  
_Like, fuck I just fucking love cuddling and holding hands and shit_  
**Wow, what a nerd**  
_Yeah, like you're not a bigger nerd. Wanna be my wingman?_  
Dan wasn't sure why, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He should be there for his friend, but he didn't like the thought of hooking random guys and girls up with Arin. Arin had made it clear from day one that he was into at least guys, while Dan had made his point he was only into girls. But there was nothing about it, just a get to know you really.  
**Seems like a lot of work to make you look good**  
_Shut your mouth I'm so fucking handsome_  
**So, guy or girl?**  
_Either I guess, guy preferably. Just someone to cuddle_  
**So cute :)**  
Dan was having a little too much fun with this. But as he started to think of people, he thought of a better idea.  
**If you just wanna cuddle, I'm down.**  
_What, seriously? You wanna cuddle with a guy who you know is into guys?_  
That was a quick response. Was this an issue with Arin?  
**Dude I don't give a shit who you like cuddles are cuddles.**  
He wanted to say that he would do this for Ross or Barry too, but he honestly wasn't sure. Was that bad? Arin was his best friend though. It must be because he knew him better.  
_You're the best_  
_Don't tell anyone I said that._  
**Talk more tomorrow? I've kind of got to sleep.**  
_Yeah, totally. I'm attacking you with cuddles when I see you though_  
**< 3**  
Dan didn't sleep for a while, just thinking about cuddling with Arin. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted out of this, but he just thought about how holding hands with him sounded nice, whether or not it was platonic. Maybe he was just as sappy as Arin was. He decided he would just see where it went.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is like, 11 months late, but at least I wrote it. And now I've decided to make a third chapter, so hopefully i can follow through faster on this one. My sister, jackthewalkingbeard beta'd this for me. Enjoy!

The first time they cuddled was just a bit after their conversation, when Arin came over to Dan’s house after school to hang out. They played video games next to each other for a while, just laughing and occasionally yelling, until Arin paused the game and turned to dan awkwardly.  
“So uh, you remember that thing we talked about awhile back?” Arin asked. Dan, not catching onto his nervousness, laughed.  
“Dude we talk all the time, what do you mean?” Arin sighed.  
“About... the cuddling, dude.”  
Dan broke out into a grin. He’d secretly been looking forward to this. If nothing else, he wanted to see what was going on with him. Was he platonically helping a friend, or was there something else? Only one way to find out.  
“Then get over here Snuggle Man!” Dan said, which got Arin grinning too. He scooted closer and leaned his head on Dan’s shoulder, and Danny put his arm around Arin before switching the TV to the cable box and shifting through the menu.  
It wasn’t long before Arin saw something that made him perk up. “Shit man it’s the Bee Movie! We have to watch it!”  
“Arin you meme loving fuck” Dan groaned, but when Arin looked up at him half pleading, half ready to crack up, Dan pondered the skip in his heartbeat while clicking on the channel to watch... the goddamn bee movie. “The things I do for you Arin.”  
For a little bit they just watched the movie, sitting all cuddled up on the couch, but the plot wasn’t really something that could keep their attention for too long. Soon they were loudly discussing if bees could even sue, because as Dan argued ‘They aren’t citizens! They aren’t even human!’ And as they talked over the movie, they kept shifting until Dan was laying back with his hand in Arins soft hair, where he had his head laying on Dan’s chest, and their legs all tangled up.  
This felt so.. right to Danny. This was a situation where he normally would have added in a ‘no homo’, but it didn’t seem necessary for whatever reason. He was positive he wouldn’t feel this comfortable with his friends, even Brian who he’d known the longest. Maybe there it was a reason for that, maybe it was the same reason why his heart seemed to be beating faster right now.  
“Hey Arin?” Arin made a questioning sound in response. “This is an awkward question but... how did you figure out that you like guys?” Arin took some time to think, and Dan was just grateful he was taking his answer seriously.  
As he spoke, he sat up to face Dan better.“It’s kinda hard to say, yknow? I don’t know if I ever had a moment, I think i just slowly realized that a friend was, more than a friend to me. Does that make sense?”  
More than you know Dan thought. Wait, where did that come from, did he just admit that Arin was more than a friend? As he tried to calm his mind, he nodded his head to Arin.  
“Yeah, that makes sense. What happened with that friend?”  
“I wish I could say that it worked out and we started dating, but I... never told him. He made gay jokes and all, I didn’t think he’d take too kindly to my little crush. It went away eventually as I realized he was kind of a dick.”  
“Sounds like a dick, not wanting to date your sweet ass.” Danny tried to make a joke, but it was a bit more truthful than he’d like to say. Thinking about it now, he was sure that if Arin were to ask him out, he would definitely say yes. It took Danny just a minute more to realize what that meant.  
I’m gay. Or, at least a little. I like Arin. I want to date him. Holy sHIT  
Before he could continue cursing in his head, Arin spoke again. “Why you asking? Do you want to date this sweet ass?” Arin winked overdramatically, but Dan froze up. He just figured out that he liked Arin, was it a good idea to tell him his feelings so soon?  
“Yeah dude, I would be all over you if you were a girl.” shit. If you were a girl. Great going Dan. Arin stumbled for just a second before making a kissy face at him, seemingly fine with that. I shouldn’t be assuming that he’d be into me just because he’s gay. Dan was starting to get uncomfortable just sitting there, until Arin came in with the save as normal.  
“Oh shit man, look this is the most dramatic scene ever.” Dan turned back to the TV, where he’d forgotten about the bee movie. There was a bee, the main guy’s friend he was pretty sure, laying in a full sized hospital bed. As Dan tried to figure out what the hell was going on, Arin leaned back against him again, burying his head in Dan’s neck. Dan just put his arm around Arin, and tried to think of a way he could dig himself out of this hole.


End file.
